Democratic People's Republic of Africa
The Democratic People's Republics of Africa, is a Socialist federation in Africa. There are currently Ten Constituent DPR's in the DPRA. The DPRA borders the CAF, the AFF, the Sudan, Arab People's Jamahiriya and Algeria. =History= In 1954, after ever increasing tensions and unrest coordinated by Marxist revolutionaries, in the colonies of Niger and Nigeria, a revolution swept through the lands. The independence of Niger and Nigeria was accomplished on the Twenty-first of April 1954. It was soon afterwards that the central Committee of the DPRA decided that they must first of all spread the socialist revolution to other parts of Africa. It was soon after that they began assisting Marxist Insurgents in Togo, Burkina Faso and Benin achieve independence form France. Shortly Afterwards they individually voted to become members of the DPRA on July 8th 1955(Togo), August 24th 1955(Burkina Faso) and October 23rd 1955(Benin). After the Benin DPR is introduced to the Democratic People's Republic of Africa. Massive collectivisation began 1957, with about 60 percent voluntary Collectivisation and 40% forced. The collectivisations were fully completed by 1959. In 1958 the Central Committee of the DPRA announced a Massive literacy campaign was to be begun. The literacy campaign went on until 1962 when it was finally announced that the entire population was Literate. The 1960's was a period for the DPRA marked by Super-Industrialisation, instability and massive amounts of aid from the USSR. In 1961 the USSR began to send skilled workers and teachers to educate and train the workers of the DPRA in their trade's. 1962, saw the USSR sending large amounts of military aid to assist the DPRA in spreading Socialism in Africa. Which led to the the DPRA invading and Annexing Ghana, thus forming the Ghanaian DPR Collectivisation and industrialisation began that year. In 1964, the two most influential leaders of the DPR Uru Damay, head of the Central Committee and Kwame Nkrumah, Premier of the DPRA were assassinated when a man rushed into a speech they were holding at the Lagos Soviet on April the 23rd 1964 and fired into Premier Nkrumah's chest with an AK-47 before blowing himself up. This led to a power struggle between Ibo Nkrumah, head of the African People's Army and Eleme Juran head of the Nigerian DPR. By late 1964, Juran had gained power in the DPRA, which led to the Exile of Ibo Nkrumah and his family. It was during this time Eleme Juran, a committed Stalinist began purges of the DPRA starting up a secret police and setting up a personality cult around himself. Many progressive measures were cut back such as the right to have an abortion, divorce and the rights of several ethnic groups in the DPRA, namely the Yoruba in the Nigerian DPR. Juran began to implement policies similar to those seen in the formerly Stalinist USSR, a strong bureaucratic regime was set up. By the end of 1965, the DPRA invaded Chad. During this conflict the Chadian's put up very little resistance and it became just a march for the soldiers of the DPRA to N'Djamena for the official annexation of Chad and the creation of the Chadian DPR. During which forced Collectivisation and a period of industrialisation was began on the first of February 1966. In 1968, a wave of mass protest broke out against the Stalinist reforms taking place. The leaders of this uprising suddenly began to disappear however, twenty years later the Political Revolution which swept Gyasi Nkrumah to power saw the leaders still surviving were freed, as they were held in a remote prison for political dissidents in the Niger desert. The 1970's saw the introduction of three more DPR's to the DPRA, the Cameroon, Central African and Ivorian DPR's. In July 1970, after the elections in Cameroon the Cameroon section of the African workers Party won the election to the presidency and a majority in parliament as a result requested to become a DPR. Which in August 1970 the DPRA accepted and the Cameroon DPR was declared. In 1971, the DPRA requested the USSR to build a military base on the Island of Bioko. The USSR accepted this and built a fairly large base there. The invasion of the Central African Republic was began when DPRA troops began attacking from the Chadian and Cameroonian DPR's the war last a mere 7 weeks. Until DPRA forces took the Bangui. The Fascist government in the Central African Republic was deposed and the Central African DPR was formed. In 1974, the DPRA invaded the Ivory Coast, this, led to a war between the DPRA and the African Freedom Federation. The war was hailed as being one of the most brutal and bloody wars in Africa. The Ivory Coast was reduced to rubble, and the full casualty list's of the war were never worked out, the estimated toll of those displaced/killed and missing by the end of the war was ten million. By 1976 the DPRA called for a ceasefire which left the ivory coast two-thirds under AFF control and one third under DPRA control. 1980 was the year which saw the declaration of the Nigerian, Benin, Togan, Burkina Fasoan and Niger DPR's being announced to be fully industrialised. 1981 saw the Beginning of the Collectivisation of the Cameroonian DPR which was completed by late 1982 By the mid-1980's the Juran regime began to crumble, with mass protests and riots beginning in July 1985 after the AFF re initiated it's war aginst the DPRA. This led to the return of Ibo Nkrumah and Kwame Nkrumah's Son Gyasi Nkrumah who entered the DPRA right through the Ivorian war zone. It was during this journey that Ibo Nkrumah was killed by a stray bullet. Gyasi journeyed largely on foot to the city of Lagos the Capital of the DPRA, in the Nigerian DPR. It was here he began the building of a revolutionary party which would later overthrow the Juran Regime in 1988. The war against the AFF in the Ivory coast brought to the attention the United Kingdom after the AFF's military was nearly defeated. The UK sent in a task force to help the AFF win the war. Whereas the soviets were asked by Juran to not militarily intervene they supplied the DPRA with arms for continuing the war. In 1988, Gyasi Nkrumah called a general strike of the workers of the DPRA, a mass revolution took place on the 10th of October 1988 which overthrew the Juran Regime. They immediately called for a ceasefire between the DPRA and AFF which left the division of the Ivory coast so it was split right in the middle. The next two years saw a wave of democratic reforms taking place in the DPRA.With the first elections election to the Premiership of the DPRA being held on November first 1988 which led to the election of Gyasi Nkrumah by as massive majority of 73% with the closest candidate; achieving 20% of the vote. =Democratic People's Republics= * Nigeri DPR * Nigerian DPR * Togolese DPR * Benin DPR * Camerooni DPR * Ghanaian DPR * Burkina DPR * Chadian DPR * Ivorian DPR * Central African DPR * Libyan DPR Politics * Premier: Tano Chisolo * Chairman of the Central Committee of the DPRA: Amadu Kwaku * Chairman of the Pan African Soviet Ekon Abajowi * General Secretary of the African Workers Party José Perez * People's Commissar for Military Affairs Atnafu Abate Premiers The Current Premier of the Democratic People's Republics of Africa is Gyasi Nkrumah or as he is sometimes known as Yoruba. Soviet Democracy the system of governance in the DPRA The process begins when the workers of a city elect their local soviet. This body holds both legislative and executive power for that city. (The idea is identical to the Paris Commune.) The local soviets choose their delegates for their county soviet. These county soviets in turn elect their provincial soviet. Lastly, the provincial soviets then choose their delegates for the regional soviet. Each soviet has legislative-executive power over the territory it governs. This elective process of a group of soviets electing the council above it continues until the national soviet, which is the supreme governing body of the nation. The national soviet is not elected by the regional soviets, but rather by the county soviets. Each county soviet will elect and send a number of delegates to the national soviet that is appropriate to accurately represent its population. Each soviet (including some larger locals) elects a small executive committee. This assembly deals with the day-to-day affairs of the territory that its soviet governs. The executive committee is subservient to its soviet, its actions must be in accordance with the soviet's legislations, and it only operates during times when the soviet is not in session. 2 This method is likely borrowed from Athenian democracy. Proponents argue that this form of government is a method through which the dictatorship of the proletariat can be exercised in large populations. Soviet democracy is democracy by proxy. That is to say, members of the soviets are close to those workers or lower soviet members that they represent and therefore can accurately translate the people's decisions into legislation. Because of this it is far more responsive than a centralized parliamentary democracy. Ultimately soviet democracy is based on direct democracy, especially with its advocation of recallable delegates. In addition to these the Central Committee acts as a Cabinet, =Economy= =Culture= =Foreign Policy= The foreign policy of the DPRA has been a confusing one in which the Ruling party, the AWP is seriously divided on. Many of the younger members of the party, are in favour of the ideals of Leon Trotsky's permanent revolution and that world revolution is needed to aid the revolution in the DPRA. Whereas the older and more conservative elements of the party are in favour of isolation polices of sticking only to allying with the eastern block and building socialism in one country. At present though, Premier Gyasi Nkrumah is following a policy of aiding any revolutionaries in achieving socialist revolution and lending aid to fellow socialist regimes. During the Sino-Soviet split the DPRA, joined on the side of the USSR and has been a firm ally of the USSR since its inception. The current allies of the DPRA are as follows in its http://z11.invisionfree.com/QPAWN/index.php?showtopic=22131 Embassy] * The Workers State of Hungary * Arab People's Jamahirya * Democratic People's Republic of Italy * Indochina * Democratic Republic of Afghanistan. * Mongolia * People's Republic of Czechoslovakia * German Democratic Republic * Poland * Czechoslovakia * Romania * North Korea * Yugoslavia * People's Democratic Republic of Yemen =Military= Red Army The African Red army consists of around One million men. As a rule, each DPR has it's own Armed forces and can defend itself against a foreign attacker, however, if one DPR is attacked each of the other DPR's Announce a union wide Declaration of War. The Armies in the DPRA are * The Nigerian Red Army * The Nigeri Red Army * The Togolese Revolutionary Defence Forces * The Revolutionary People's Army of Benin * The Revolutionary Armed Forces of Burkina * The Chadian Self Defence Forces * The Ivorian People's Army * The Central African Defence forces * The African Liberation Army * The World Liberation Army In total about 2-3 million people are employed in the armed services of the DPRA alone. Here is the current equipment the Red Army of the DPRA uses. * Soldiers: 1,000,000 * Main battle tanks: 1000 * IFVs: 1,100 * Artillery: 400 * Anti-Air Guns: Classified * S2A Missiles: Classified * Anti-Personnel Mines: Classified * Anti-Tank Mines: Classified * Anti-Ship Mines: Classified